1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intention identification method, i.e., a method of tracking movement of an object for the purpose of determining intention in order to operate a computer, and especially to an intention identification method by which an output Z axis can be generated with respect to an movement of the object image, so that the object may operate a computer system without contacting any other object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many public places, such as an exhibition place or information service station, a touch control display is often installed. This device has simplified the conventional clicking operation and also increases interest in the display.
In the touch control display screen, a series of questions and answers are displayed in a frame so that the user may operate a computer by fingers. However, the display screen often mal-functions or gets dirty due to too much touches by user's fingers.
It is also possible to use a video camera to monitor the movement of an object, such as the video camera used in a cable TV security system. This generally used technology, however, can not directly be used to operate the program of a computer, and can not generate a clicking action, such as a mouse, for selectively operating a computer.